


In another life

by LunaLeen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anesthesia, Appendicitis, F/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: Petra wakes up from surgery feeling confused, a minute ago she was fighting the female titan, and now she was waking up in some place called hospital and captain Levi was her husband?![Rivetra] [ModernAU]
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 5 minutes, I just have a terrible headache and need some good Rivetra to feel better.

Petra had been brought back from the recovery room around half an hour ago. The doctor said the surgery went well and that she should recover without any issues, she just needed to rest and take it easy for a few weeks.

The lights were so bright, like the sun. She noticed a man sitting beside her wearing strange, dark clothes, when her eyes adjusted to the lights she realized it was her captain, Levi. What happened? Weren’t we fighting the female titan just a few moments ago? 

‘’Oww, it hurts.’’ She whimpered, placing her left hand on her lower stomach.

‘’Don’t move’’ Levi ordered, moving the chair closer to her bed. ‘’You just had surgery to have your appendix removed, how are you feeling?’’ 

‘’Am I dead?’’ She asked feeling extremely confused. One minute she was in a forest riding her horse and then she woke up in a strange place.

**  
** ‘’Of course not Pet’’ He soothed, I just told you, you just had surgery, we are at the hospital. **  
**

‘’Hospital? what’s that? She asked confused, she was asleep before he could answer her.

* * *

She woke up again a couple of minutes later, Levi was still sitting next to her, he was reading something that looked like a newspaper, which he put down when he realized she was looking at him.

‘’Captain Levi, what happened with the female titan?’’

‘’Captain? Titan? Looks like you are still pretty out of it.’’ He said softly, slightly confused by the question, he sighed ‘And who is this captain you are talking about? Were you reading fanfiction last night?’

‘’Am I okay? She asked lethargically for a second time that day, ignoring his question. ‘’Are there no titans?’’

‘’Yes, you are fine, the effects of the anesthesia are just wearing off and that’s making you feel funny. I promise, you are okay and there are no titans here, and even if there were, I’ll protect you.’’ He reassured her, kissing her forehead.

The nurse had warned him that this was probably going to happen, most people woke up pretty confused from the anesthesia so he just let her be to not agitate her.

‘’Captain?’’

‘Yes?’’

‘’Did we save him’’

‘’Save who from what?’’

‘’Eren’’

‘’You mean my sister’s boyfriend Eren?’’ Chuckled Levi ‘’That brat is fine, they will probably come to visit you tomorrow.’’

‘’Captain, are we together?’’ She wanted to ask since she woke up, he was being so sweet and nice to her, not like he wasn’t before, but this time it was different, more intimate. The way he looked at her, his tone of voice. 

‘’What do you think?’’ Bragged Levi, pointing to the ring on his finger. She still seemed confused so he continued. ‘’Yes Petra, I am your husband, we are married.’’

‘’ _Oh_ ’’ grinned Petra ‘’I’m so happy’’ She exclaimed followed by a huge yawn.

‘Yeah, you better be’’ He smiled at her. ‘’Get some rest, you are exhausted. I’ll be here when you wake up.’’ He promised. 

‘’I love being with you captain.” Petra purred, as she snuggled, going back to sleep.

‘’I love you too.’’


End file.
